


Be Nice to the Birthday Boy

by BeTheCheeto



Series: KakaYama Week 2019 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Drunkenness, KakaYama Week 2019, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeTheCheeto/pseuds/BeTheCheeto
Summary: KakaYama Week Day 5: Free DayKakashi's annual birthday party plans to be as amusing as ever. Then, it heats up in ways Tenzo would never have expected. Not that he's complaining.





	Be Nice to the Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this half-finished in my archives for some time, and though I did read through it, the parts were assembled quite a ways apart, so I apologize if some things don't flow as well. i did my best to connect them, but may have missed a thing or two. Also, I started writing it referring to Tenzo as Yamato, and ended with Tenzo, so I may have missed changing one or two of those ( the first part were left intentionally).

“Yamato!” Kakashi called, and said man watched with amusement as Kakashi flung his arms out wildly enough that he almost threw himself off the bar stool he was already precariously perched on with his enthusiastic greeting. “You made it!” He gave Yamato that lopsided grin that his former teammate knew would have dropped the panties of every girl (and, if you're being completely honest, quite a few men too) within a 50-mile radius if he didn't wear that damn mask, and his heart beat a little faster.

He walked up to the bar, smile on his face, and looked at his friend. “You're drunk,” he commented wryly.

Kakashi just grinned at him. “And you're late,” he slurred. “What are we to do in this world if we can't count on you to be on time, my cute little kohai?” The older man slung an arm around Yamato's shoulders, partially to embarrass the younger and partly to keep himself from falling.

Yamato blushed at the compliment, and Kakashi's grin turned evil. Before the older man could make a dirty comment, Yamato turned towards the bar and yelled loudly for the bartender, searching futilely to stave off Kakashi's inappropriate comment at least a little longer. In truth, the implications had his heart beating faster, and it was getting a little harder to breathe. He had always had a bit of a thing for his senpai, and the inappropriate suggestive comments the older man was always making only served to fluster him, though much to his dismay, Kakashi had never shown interest in him beyond the effort it took to get a rise out of him. 

Kakashi laughed at Yamato’s obvious embarrassment. He looked as though he was about to say something, but shook his head with a small, almost sad smile. “You should go talk to some people,” he said. “Anko’s been asking about you.”

Yamato almost said something else as well, but nodded instead. “Yeah, okay. And senpai?” he said quietly before turning around. Kakashi looked at him curiously. “Happy birthday,” he added with a smile. 

***********************

“TENZO! YOU MADE IT!” Kakashi slurred loudly, for the fourth time that night. Tenzo raised an eyebrow at his senpai. He would have been worried about how loudly Kakashi had yelled his real name, were it not for the fact that he had come to the birthday party Gai threw for Kakashi every year since his senpai had left ANBU, and to his knowledge, none of Kakashi’s friends from the standard forces had ever remembered him, so he doubted they would identify the name change now. And if they did, he could always say it was because he was drunk. Kakashi had a strange habit of giving out even stranger nicknames when he was drunk (hence where Gai’s “Green Beast” had been born, a moniker the spandex-clad man had proudly accepted with no small amount of tears).

“That’s the fourth time you’ve greeted me tonight, senpai,” Tenzo commented drily, though his eyes were alight with amusement. There was no denying that Tenzo was the most sober person here. Shortly after he arrived, Gai had decided on a shot challenge, issued to anybody and everybody, but most importantly, his ‘eternal rival’. And while Tenzo had an insane amount of respect for the sheer volume of alcohol Gai had consumed in a short period of time, not everyone in the bar metabolized the mind-altering liquid quite as fast as their village’s foremost authority in taijutsu and Kakashi, who had already been wobbly before that, had become practically incoherent. It did appear as though he was starting to sober up (as shinobi, alcohol rarely lasted long in their systems, a combination of their metabolism running high due to their active lifestyle and their chakra naturally burning it away faster than a civilian’s body), but Tenzo could still tell that Kakashi was concerningly drunk. 

Kakashi pouted, and Tenzo laughed outright. There was a slight frown on the older man’s mouth, visible through his mask, before he slunk closer to Tenzo, and the younger stopped laughing as his heart pounded at Kakashi’s close proximity. 

“S my birthday, Tenzo, you’re s’pposed to be nice to me,” the older man murmured close to his ear, and Tenzo froze as strong arms slipped around his waist from behind and Kakashi rested his chin against his shoulder. They stood that way for several minutes, though it felt like hours to Tenzo, and he wondered for a second if the older man had fallen asleep. 

But then, Kakashi tilted his face up towards Tenzo’s, and even through the mask, the younger man could tell he was wearing a mischievous grin that made his heart stop. “You should give me a birthday kiss to make up for teasing me, Tenzo,” he whispered, his voice deep and husky right next to Tenzo’s ear. 

Tenzo’s eye widened as he sputtered comically. “I… wha-... why would I…”

Kakashi laughed, the sound low and seductive and still just for them. “Come on, Tenzo, don’t pretend you don’t want this…” he said.

Tenzo felt like he was hyperventilating, so he closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. “You’re drunk, senpai,” he said, as levelly as he could manage, though he was sure that his voice was at least an octave higher than normal, and he was hoping the people around him were too drunk to notice. Judging by the raised eyebrows of some of the party guests, and the amused grin on Genma’s face, that didn't seem to be the case. “Come on, I’ll take you home.” 

To his credit, Kakashi allowed Tenzo to lead him out of the bar. However, Tenzo’s thankfulness for Kakashi’s seeming acceptance of his reasoning quickly vanished when Kakashi found the first dark alley they passed, and quickly shoved Tenzo into it, taking advantage of the younger man's shock to press his larger body against the stone wall with his own. Tenzo gasped when he felt teeth nip at his throat, and he heard Kakashi chuckle darkly.  “God, I thought I'd never get you out of there…” he murmured against Tenzo’s suddenly overheated skin. 

“Ka...Kakashi-senpai?” Tenzo questioned, his voice much higher than normal. 

Kakashi pulled back, and Tenzo swallowed hard at the sight of his stunning face. It was no wonder he wore that damn mask… no one would ever get any work done if they had the ability to just stare at that face all day. 

“Tenzo…” Kakashi whispered reverently, his hands reaching up to hold the sides of the younger man’s face. He suddenly grinned devilishly, and Tenzo would later look back and think that the sound he made was probably more expected from one of Kakashi’s begging ninken than a fully-grown man whose job was killing deadly and terrifying foes. He swallowed hard, but was frozen in place, his eyes going wide when he felt lips pressed against his own. 

He gathered the last straggling vestiges of his conscience, and pushed Kakashi away, studiously ignoring the way his erection throbbed in protest. “Kakashi, we can't. You’re drunk,” he said, grateful that his voice came out firm rather than weak and breathless.

Kakashi sighed, slumping against Tenzo’s body. He murmured something unintelligibly. All Tenzo could make out was ‘finally alone’ and ‘too damn honorable’. It made his heart beat faster in a way that made him chuckle nervously, an attempt to cover the sound that would be obvious to a ninja with as keen senses as Kakashi. It occurred to him as he finally managed to push Kakashi off of him that things had changed since their ANBU days, and now… “Senpai, where do you even live?”

Kakashi feigned a shocked gasp before grinning mischievously. “Now, Tenzo, I can’t give you that. For all I know, you’ll use it to stalk me, to watch me when I’m alone…” he teased. 

While Tenzo knew he should have expected something like that, the idea of seeing Kakashi comfortable and at ease in his home environment, of watching some of the things Kakashi may do when he was alone without the man’s knowledge, made his erection twitch. A blush rose in his cheeks as he cursed his well-established kink for voyeurism. The way Kakashi was grinning at him wasn’t helping. 

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, starting to guide Kakashi to his own home. “Why must you always be so difficult, senpai?” he asked, pinching the bridge of his nose and trying to insert as much of his usual exasperation into his voice as possible.

After a few moments silence, he looked at Kakashi, swallowing hard when he saw the exaggerated pout on the older man's face. “I don't think it's  _ me _ whose being difficult,” he whined quietly. 

Tenzo barely suppressed his laugh. “Then I guess we’ll have to agree to disagree,” he said as he removed his key from his pocket. He was about to help Kakashi through the now open door, but the man jerked his arm off Tenzo’s shoulders and stumbled forward into the apartment. “So… where you want me? Table, couch or bed?” Kakashi slurred.

Tenzo sighed. “Bed. Definitely bed.”

Kakashi grinned. “If you insist,” he slurred. He headed towards Tenzo’s bedroom, stripping off his shirt as he went. Tenzo’s half-subsided erection twitched as he watched the play of muscle over Kakashi’s broad back as he walked. He cleared his throat, exercising a technique to suppress his erection that he had learned in ROOT before following. He had to make sure Kakashi made it, of course.

He gasped and covered his eyes, turning away from Kakashi artfully (if very drunkenly) sprawled out on the bed in a way that displayed his complete nudity to its full glory. “Senpai, why are you naked?” he asked exasperatedly. 

He could hear the frown on Kakashi’s face. “Well, it’ll be rather hard for you to fuck me into oblivion if I’m wearing pants…” he said, as though the answer should be obvious.

Tenzo made an inhuman noise, trying to corral the part of his mind that was screaming at him to just ravish the gorgeous, naked man on his bed into a cage in the back of his mind. He took a deep breath. “Please, senpai, just go to sleep,” he begged, exasperated. “Or I’ll have to knock you out…” he mumbled in addition. 

Suddenly, Tenzo found himself on the bed, pinned down and straddled by a very naked (and surprisingly quick for the level of sobriety he seemed to have falsely convinced Tenzo he lacked) Kakashi, looking down at him like a piece of meat. “Come on, Tenzo, I’m horny and you’re hot. Where’s the downside?”

Tenzo’s cheeks flamed bright red, both at the compliment and their position. “Y-You think I’m hot?” he squeaked before catching himself. “It… it doesn’t matter. You’re drunk.” 

Kakashi grinned wolfishly. “Don’t care.” Before Tenzo could argue, his lips crashed down on the younger man’s, taking advantage of his shock to delve his tongue deep and kiss the other fiercely. It wasn’t long before Tenzo was moaning and panting, hands clutching desperately at Kakashi’s waist. 

He caught himself eventually, pulling away from the kiss. Kakashi started kissing and nipping down his jaw and throat instead. “We- we can’t…” he managed to get out between aroused pants. 

“Stop worrying so much, love. I want this,” Kakashi murmured into his throat. Tenzo tried to gather the strength to stop him, but then Kakashi’s hand was fumbling with the button on his pants and then slipped inside to grasp him and he couldn’t remember why he was fighting this anymore. He let out a moan as Kakashi paired the gentle squeezing of his fist with a sharp nip to his throat. 

Kakashi stroked him only a few times before pulling his hand out, impatiently pushing Tenzo’s pants down his hips until they bunched around his thighs. Tenzo watched in awe as he repositioned himself between Tenzo’s legs, sultry eyes fixated on Tenzo as he licked the tip of his cock. Tenzo moaned loudly, throwing his head back, and Kakashi sank down to take the head into his mouth, his tongue swirling around it. Tenzo could hear the sounds of fumbling next to his head, but as Kakashi continued to give him the best blow job he’d ever had, he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

He did care a little more when Kakashi started moaning loudly, the vibrations pushing him that much closer to the edge. He opened his eyes to warn Kakashi, only to have a hot flash of arousal shoot through his body to his abdomen when he saw the lube open on the bed next to the other man, his own hand reaching around himself. His eyes were closed, and his movements on Tenzo’s cock had become sloppy as he stretched himself. Tenzo’s warning dies in his mouth and he became fixated on memorizing that sight.

His warning would have been in vain, it seemed, when Kakashi pulled off just as Tenzo was nearing that edge. He pulled his fingers roughly from himself, and started shimmying up the bed, leaving Tenzo’s eyes wide. He grabbed Kakashi’s hips just as the other man reached for his cock to position him beneath himself. He forced his eyes away from the erotic sight to meet Kakashi’s, a thrill shooting through his body when he saw the exposed Sharingan. “Are you sure?” he asked quietly. He had no power to stop this anymore, but he wanted to make sure Kakashi at least wouldn’t regret this. 

Kakashi stared at him, eyes intense. “Yes,” he said. Tenzo nodded and relaxed his hands, using his grip now to help Kakashi slide down until he was all the way inside him. He moaned when his hips sat flush with Kakashi’s ass, and the two of them stayed that way for a moment, relishing a feeling they had both wanted for far too long, the other never knowing their feelings were reciprocated. 

Eventually, the stillness became unbearable, and Tenzo assisted Kakashi in lifting up only to slowly slide back down, over and over, and Tenzo’s eyes stayed fixated on Kakashi. The way the silver-haired nin threw his head back, eyes closed in pleasure as wanton moans poured out of his mouth. The way that he leaned back when Tenzo lifted his knees to offer more support, lifting himself until the head of Tenzo’s cock pulled at his rim before slamming back down. The desperation growing more and more obvious in him as he sped up. Tenzo let him control the pace, content to watch and enjoy. 

Finally, it became too much to bear, too good to last, and Kakashi’s eyes opened and sought Tenzo’s. “Please…” he begged, and Tenzo was helpless to deny him. He wrapped an arm around Kakashi’s waist to hold him steady, and quickly flipped their positions. Kakashi’s hair splayed out around his head in an almost angelic manner, and Tenzo couldn’t stop himself from kissing him fiercely. 

“Ready?” he asked breathlessly when he finally pulled back. Kakashi nodded an enthusiastic yes before latching his mouth to Tenzo’s throat. Tenzo roared with pleasure as he slammed deep inside, inspired by the pleasure and the erotic sounds of their flesh meeting to drive himself hard and fast. He could feel Kakashi losing focus on what he was doing, and he grinned and thrust harder, until Kakashi’s nails were digging into the backs of his shoulders as he cried out continuously in pleasure. 

Tenzo felt the moment Kakashi came between them, and only then did he allow himself to find release inside the other man. He thrust gently through their aftermaths, taking his time to catch his breath before carefully pulling out. Kakashi had melted into the sheets with a big smile, and Tenzo couldn’t help but brush his sweaty hair out of his face. “We should clean up,” he said quietly.

Kakashi nodded, but didn’t move, so Tenzo went to the bathroom to grab a washcloth. He came back only to find Kakashi practically asleep, and he smiled to himself as he cleaned the mess from his lover’s stomach before moving to more intimate places. Kakashi didn’t flinch, and when Tenzo finished, he tossed the cloth into the dirty clothes bin. He laid down carefully, only to have Kakashi throw his leg across Tenzo’s thighs, arm around his chest. 

He smiled, glad this moment could last a little longer. He was almost asleep when he heard a whispered, “I love you,” from his bed partner. He probably just imagined that, he told himself, and drifted off. 

******************************************

Tenzo woke up that morning sated and happy. He stretched in his bed, only to find another body blocking his full movement, and he froze as the memory of last night washed over him. He cracked his eyes, only to find Kakashi watching him, his eyes unreadable. 

Tenzo extricated himself from Kakashi’s limbs and swallowed hard. “Kakashi, I'm sorry…” he started. 

The older man cut him off, his voice quiet and unreadable. “For what?” he asked, still staring. 

Tenzo faltered, unsure how to continue. “For… for last night,” he said uncertainly. When Kakashi didn't respond, he continued to babble nonsensically. “It's entirely my fault, I was the one who was sober and I promised to take care of you and instead I… I took advantage of you.” 

Kakashi laughed, a quiet breathy sound. “Tenzo, I don't remember anything happening last night that I didn't want. That I haven't wanted for quite some time, if I'm being honest. I’d say if anything, I took advantage of you.”

Tenzo's eyes widened a little at that, but he quickly shook his head and looked away. “No, Kakashi, it wasn't okay. You were too drunk to consent…”

He was silenced by a finger suddenly pressed to his lips, and he looked into the visible eye of the Copy Ninja in shock. The older man was looking at him fondly, and it was almost too much for Tenzo’s poor, battered heart. “I appreciate your concern, Tenzo, but I wasn't too drunk. I can't get too drunk.” He turn to face Tenzo head on and flipped his headband up to reveal his Sharingan. “That's the downside of this. I can't get that drunk. I can't forget. Anything. It probably saved my life once upon a time, but I had a hard time feeling grateful at the time. Still, it means that no matter how drunk I get, I always know what I'm doing, and I always remember. And I’m certainly thankful for it for last night.”

Tenzo swallowed hard. “So… last night…”

Kakashi smiled, nodding. “Yes. I wanted last night to happen. Very much so,” he said quietly.

Tenzo blinked, his mouth hanging open as he stared. “So, you… what you said.. after...?”

Kakashi’s eyes darkened, and Tenzo shuddered in response. “I meant it. Completely.”

Tenzo thought for a second, biting his lip. “Did you… did you plan this?” he asked, uncertain eyes meeting Kakashi's. 

The older man laughed lightly. “No, not at all. I may not be able to get black-out drunk, but that only means I have perfect clarity regarding the things I did.” He surprised Tenzo by placing a hand on his cheek. “Normally, I hate that, but today? Today I'm very grateful for it,” he murmured. 

“Y-you are?” 

“Yes.”

Tenzo shook his head, marveling at this turn of events. He looked at Kakashi, who raised a questioning eyebrow at him, and laughed lightly. “You know, I still can’t believe you’re a bottom.”

Kakashi’s eyebrow raised further, and he stepped closer, wrapping his hands around Tenzo’s hips. “Well, if you’re really that concerned about it, I can always turn the tables on you,” he murmured, his voice dripping with seductive confidence. 

Tenzo’s eyes widened and he swallowed hard, nodding in lieu of speaking because he wasn’t entirely sure he could. Kakashi grinned wickedly, and before Tenzo knew it, he was swept away in a whirlwind of pleasure from which they wouldn’t emerge for hours.


End file.
